Mi Propio Chico Lobo
by BlackFuryUchiha
Summary: Sakura es una chica de excelentes calificaciones, buena conducta, he hija ejemplar sus padres están sumamente orgullosos de ella. Todo en su vida era normal, aunque, en el fondo sabia que su obsesión por las historias de seres mitológicos o criaturas sorprendentes se salia de control. hasta que un chico extraño entro en su vida para cambiarlo todo...


**Hola apasionados por la lectura es un placer compartir mis historias con ustedes Los personajes que se muestran a continuación no me pertenecen son obra de Masashi Kishimoto **

**Este fic contiene escenas de violencia y contenido sexual.**

**_Mi Propio Chico Lobo_**

**Prólogo **

Y aquí estoy hola me llamo Sakura Haruno y mi vida es un completo y rotundo desastre, bueno no tanto, vivo con mis padre Kizashi Haruno y mi madre Mebuki Haruno son excelentes personas y me han llenado de valores y mucho amor durante mis 18 años, tengo una educación de primera y estudio en el mejor colegio de Konoha la academia Media noche, todos y cada uno de los estudiantes que ahí se encuentran han sido becados o son de muy buena cuna, yo por ejemplo fue becada aunque mis padres manejan una buena cantidad de dinero y vivimos en una de las mejores zonas de Konoha. Con el tiempo hecho unos cuantos amigos entre ellos destaca, Ino Yamanaka, es una persona con caracter fuerte decidida y muy afortunada con los chicos en el fondo la admiro mucho, luego tenemos a Hinata Hyuga, es algo bueno bastante mejor dicho extremadamente tímida y esta completamente enamorada del idiota de Naruto Uzumaki, por mucho tiempo Ino y yo hemos tratado de juntarlos pero resulta imposible hacerlo ya que ambas personalidades chocan entre si .

Yo por mi parte no soy tan tímida como Hinata pero tampoco tengo suerte en el amor, y es que cuando eres la estudiante más destacada no tienes casi tiempo para una vida social, todo se fija en libros exámenes estudio y así sucesivamente, cuando sacaba algo de tiempo me disponía a leer libros de mitología o de criaturas fantásticas como vampiros, hombres lobos y animales con poderes ese tipo de lectura me encantaba eran tan geniales pero un dia todo cambio .

_Escena retrospectiva_

_—__¡Sakura!— la voz de mi madre sonaba bastante molesta me dispuse a voltear y quitar mi atención del libro para fijarla en ella._

_—__Ya la cena esta lista baja a comer con nosotros, he preparado tu plato favorito._

_—__Creo que cenare más tarde madre — anuncia con voz amenazante— retome mi atención al libro y comencé a leer._

_ Un fuerte manoton arrastro el libro de la mesa hasta que callo al piso levante mi vista furiosa y me fije en los ojos de mi madre, angustia y molestia había en ellos, abrí mi boca para decir unas palabras pero fui interrumpida por ella._

_—__¡Sakura! Es suficiente. Tu padre y yo estamos cansados mejor dicho artos de verte día tras día leyendo esa porquería que no te beneficia en nada, por que ¡Rayos! No te comportas como una adolescente normal, y sales con tus amigas. Por que si no entiendes, eso es lo normal es lo real, o acaso crees que un gran hombre lobo vendrá y se enamorara de ti ._

_ Yo me encontraba completamente destrozada sabia que era cierto, pero por que tenia que ser tan cruel, respire profundamente la mire y dije las únicas palabras que salieron de mi boca._

_—__Soy una alumna ejemplar mis notas son las mejores,casi nunca salgo de casa y no les pido nada, que mas quieren de mi no entienden que esto me hace feliz._

_—__Hija nosotros te entendemos hasta un punto pero comprende por favor, queremos que salgas que distraigas tu mente que hagas otras cosas eso es mucho pedir ._

_ Mi madre tenia razón siempre estaba encerrada leyendo y nada más tal vez necesitaba salir distraerme, ella tomo mis manos, luego me abrazo y sabia que no me estaba haciendo daño la abrase con mas fuerzas la mire a los ojos y le dije. _

_—__Creo que tienes razón, prometo salir más y dejar esto por un tiempo._

_—__Me parece excelente hija vas a pasarla muy bien tu padre estará muy contento, ven dame otro abrazo. _

_ Nos abrazamos y bajamos a la cena desde ese momento deje de leer libros mitológicos y todo lo relacionado con fantasía salí más con mis amigas y todo resulto muy beneficioso._

Ya no me acuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que leí un libro de ese tipo, creo que ya ha pasado más de un año. El dia en la escuela estaba bastante nublado y pesado nadie se encontraba en el patio y los pasillos se encontraban agrietados. Así que decidí salir al patio para fundirme con la neblina.

Al salir casi casi me arrepentí de mi decisión, afuera estaba helado y prácticamente no podía ver nada, di unos cuantos pasos tambaleante, hasta que me tropecé con algo, caí de culo y cuando levante mi mirada para ver con que había tropezado hay estaba esa gran figura de prácticamente de un 1.85cm, me quede completamente congelada y fue hay cuando yo ...

**Hola hola que les ha parecido el prologo vamos no sean tímidos y dejen su opinión se los agradecería mucho y bueno la pregunta del millón ¿ que le pasara a Sakura ? Y ¿que es esa figura con la que tropezó ? Todo eso y mucho más en el primer capitulo no se lo pierdan besos :* **


End file.
